Missing
by AngelicStorm
Summary: It's clear that you don't feel the same way for me... the problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you. Jin&Xiaoyu songfic. Oneshot.


Hey everyone, this is just something that was going through my mind today. (When I know I should have been thinking of my next story, which is only one fourth of the way done. -.-) Should be done soon if I just buckle down and write I guess. :P Anyways, I think that this song matches Jin and Xiaoyu's relationship very well. Hope you enjoy it!

"Missing"

Tekken Songfic

Song: Missing by Evanescence

* * *

**Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.**

**Please, Please**

Taking tentative steps towards the mailbox, Xiaoyu clutched the envelope firmly in her hands. Within the envelope was an acceptance letter to a very prestigious college. One she had considered when she first applied. One far away from the one she currently attended. One far away from Jin.

**Please, please forgive me,**

Hesitantly, she held the letter up to the slot. This was a decision she had thought about for some time now.

Xiaoyu understood that the only reason she had chosen not to leave Yakushima was because she wanted to stay close to Jin. So far it had been the exact opposite. Somehow, even though they lived in the same dormitory, it was just as hard to catch him as before.

**But I won't be home again.**

Despite her efforts to make contact with him, he wouldn't notice, or even acknowledge her anymore.

Sending this letter would mean she would be leaving immediately for this new college. Being unable to see Jin again was a very real possibility. With this in mind, Xiaoyu resolutely dropped the envelope through the slot, and walked back to the dorms. _ I have to grow up sometime. _

**Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing?"**

Deciding that Jin was at least worth a goodbye, she headed off towards his room, as she had so many times before. Whenever he wasn't out doing whatever it was he did, he was always locked away in his room. A fact that angered Xiaoyu, because it was clear that he would rather spend time alone in the dark than with her.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**

Halfway there, Miharu ran up to her, asking her something about her acceptance letter. When she told Miharu she had just mailed it, her friend gave her a big hug and made her promise to keep in touch. After a moment though, Miharu seemed to realize where Xiaoyu was headed. _"You have to tell Jin you're leaving I guess.."_Xiaoyu simply nodded.

**You forgot me long ago.**

Miharu and everyone else that they knew, were fully aware of Xiaoyu's feelings towards Jin. Every Valentine's Day, Christmas, Birthday, or whatever gift-giving holiday it was, Xiaoyu would never forget Jin. Many times, she waited outside of his door with his gift so that she could give it to him personally.

Sometimes, she would end up waiting by his door until she fell asleep, and Miharu came to get her. The gifts would end up in Jin's student mailbox, and Xiaoyu would never hear from him about them, except for a small thank you note in her mailbox. No matter how hard she tried, she didn't seem to merit a face-to-face thank you.

**Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?**

It was beyond Miharu's understanding why Xiaoyu continued to pursue Jin, when he was clearly too wrapped up in his own life to notice her. At any rate, she was glad that her friend would finally be away from this sort of heartache. Waving goodbye, Miharu watched Xiaoyu continue down the path.

**Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Opening the main door of the building, Xiaoyu decided to check her student mailbox, mainly as a way to stall. Hwoarang was already there, causing trouble as usual. He was busy mixing up the mail of people he didn't like when Xiaoyu walked in. _"Hey Red, having fun?"_she asked, peering into her empty mailbox.

"_Hey, yeah, I'm having plenty of fun." _His smirk quickly disappeared when he noticed Xiaoyu's expression.

She seemed to be focused on something in the far corner of the room. Turning to see what had her so upset, he noticed a fluffy brown teddy bear head, sticking out of one of the mailboxes. Jin's mailbox._"Valentine's Day was weeks ago. Kazama needs to get his priorities straight." _Hwoarang commented.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.**

Managing another nod, Xiaoyu told Hwoarang what she had to go do. Firmly patting her on her shoulder, he nodded and sent her on her way.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please**

She had seen his car outside, so Xiaoyu knew that he was at home. Standing in front of his door, she was still unsure of what she was going to say.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.**

Knocking loudly on his door, Xiaoyu waited for him to answer. Nothing. _"Jin, it's me. It's Xiaoyu. Open the door." _When he still didn't answer, Xiaoyu felt herself begin to feel angry for a change, instead of feeling defeated. _"Jin, I know you're in there. We need to talk. I'm transferring colleges soon, and I wanted to see you before…" _She trailed off. _Before I never see you again? _Absolute silence on the other side of the door.

**I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;**

"_I guess after all of these years, I still don't mean anything to you,"_ she added, still standing there, but not actually expecting a response.

**"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**

Xiaoyu was unaware of the figures watching her from the shadows at the end of the hall. The Tekken forces had finally caught up to Jin, and now was the time to take him down. Xiaoyu was inconveniently standing in front of the two assassins only means of entry.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.**

Seeing her as an expendable civilian, one of the men trained his weapon on her. The assassin fired a single bullet, sending Xiaoyu to the ground with a shriek. The men moved in, prepared to storm Jin's room.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.**

Jin had heard everything Xiaoyu said. He sat with his back to the door, burying his face in his hands. More than anything he wanted to open the door, to tell her that he did care, to beg her not to leave, to… To what?

So far, making minimal contact with Xiaoyu was the best plan he had to keep her from finding out... what he really was. It was for her own protection. The very same reason that he kept himself locked away in his room. Sometimes for days. Whenever he felt that he might lose control of the Devil Gene. In spite of how much he wanted to, he couldn't be sure of Xiaoyu's safety if he allowed her to come in, or, if he came out. A rationale that was immediately erased when he heard the sound of a gunshot, and a soft thud outside of the door.

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Stunned, Xiaoyu laid on the floor, feeling the warm blood spreading from the side of her shirt. Her vision blurred, she struggled to stay conscious. _I'm shot.. _She weakly turned her head to Jin's door. _I've been shot, and Jin isn't here..._

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.**

A single tear sliding down her face, Xiaoyu felt that she would die there, alone. When Jin's door opened, Xiaoyu was sure that she was hallucinating. In the blur, it seemed that Jin had come out of his room, and dispatched both of the gunmen, preventing them from shooting her again. It couldn't be real. Clearly, Jin didn't care enough about her to save her, and why would he have horns… or wings? Why would he look that way?

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

Looking down at Xiaoyu, Jin realized that her wound had to be treated immediately. As swiftly as he left, Jin went back into his room, locking the door securely behind him. Calling an ambulance, Jin waited beside the door, willing her to be all right. The Tekken forces were after him, and he felt that her injury was entirely his fault. Xiaoyu regained consciousness before long, and she the first thing she saw was the same closed door.

**I'll wake without you there,**

Coming to the conclusion that she was dreaming after all, Xiaoyu turned the other way, seeing the fallen gunmen on the ground not too far from her. _It __was__ a dream…wasn't it? _The paramedics arrived and took her away, not giving her much time to sort her thoughts.

**Isn't something missing?**

Moving to the window, Jin could see Xiaoyu being carried away. A long time ago he had accepted this as his life. Always watching from a distance, never able to be more to her than a shadow. His days were numbered he knew, and he couldn't stand the thought of never getting the chance to tell her how he felt.

**Isn't something...**

Xiaoyu had more time to sort her thoughts after a week's stay in the hospital. Luckily enough, the bullet had only grazed her side. Still, the loss of blood called for a much longer stay than normal. Of the dozens of people that came to visit her, Xiaoyu didn't see the one that really mattered.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.**

Even something as important as this didn't bring him any closer to her. With a sigh, Xiaoyu decided that it would be foolish of her to try and say goodbye again.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.**

After she was completely cleared to leave, Xiaoyu collected her belongings. Her phone slipped out of her pocket as she put on her jacket, and clattered to the floor. As she picked it up, it rang. She scanned the screen for a name. Was she reading it wrong? Letting it ring one more time, Xiaoyu finally answered.

**Isn't something missing?**

"_Hello.. Jin." _

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"_Xiao.. there are some things I need to talk to you about.."_

**Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please**


End file.
